


认定爱情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 画道的后续给尹老师的10k fo贺文
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 17





	认定爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 画道的后续  
> 给尹老师的10k fo贺文

1.  
王九龙回想不起来那个早上的情景了，他昏沉睡着，只是觉得有谁把他的身子弄软了，他浑身都是湿润的，他要挣扎着起身，就被捂住了眼睛和嘴巴。

那人叫张九龄，是穷苦的下人，挑着担子是要给他们送水的。睡完就跑连裤子都不系好，最后还是王九龙自己去在街道口，看见了那个蹲在地上和人吹牛的人，攥着他的手说哥哥，是你吧，才把人拉回来。

画道每周结算一次，每周张九龄就会和王九龙在床上翻滚着，凶狠的时候王九龙都下不了床。八大胡同里的女人有的都比不过一个娇生惯养的少爷，男人的身子一旦上瘾了，比那些胸口摇晃着二两肉的浑身香水味道的女人都有意思。

脱掉裤子往里干的时候，张九龄感觉到王九龙闷哼着张开两条腿抓着被子。太喜欢张九龄了，所以不顾身份就是想和张九龄混到一起去。王九龙知道紧接着张九龄就会掐着他的腰把他扶起来，知道张九龄会让王九龙的两条腿缠绕在他的腰，张开嘴亲吻张九龄的唇。

面对面坐着，王九龙闭上眼睛感觉到张九龄亲着自己的胸口，那样的认真，有几分温柔的意思。王九龙张开嘴巴发出舒爽的声音来，贴着张九龄的耳朵去喊他。

“九龄、九龄......”

“怎么了？”张九龄抬起头来看着王九龙。

“我喜欢你。”王九龙捧着张九龄的脸，“你现在还去八大胡同那种地方吗？”

张九龄没有讲话，他只是把王九龙扑倒，笑着捏了捏他的脸对他说，小少爷，你娇生惯养不懂我们的苦。没钱的人就没有什么地位尊严，穷苦的人千辛万苦地去挣钱是为了什么，争口气吗？

当然是争口气，但是更多的是赚了钱拿着这笔钱去奢侈去让这个社会上的人来相信自己，自己是有尊严的，自己是来砸钱消费的。八大胡同里的女人是好，可是玩多了都是那么回事，不过就是显摆自己有地位罢了。

“他们说，你只是玩玩我。”说去胡同口玩女人的话都是为了这句话来的，王九龙想要的是后半句话。他想要知道张九龄是不是真的在玩他。

“就是在玩玩你，能如何？”张九龄使劲顶撞着王九龙的腰，将他弄得说不出话来，他得目光有些深沉，也没了那样挑弄的心思，直接弄得满床都是。

一个挑水的，在这里已经呆了许久了，不能够再耽搁了。王九龙抓着帐子，看着张九龄：“明天早上，来吗？”

“直接画道。”

画道就是拒绝，墙上划一道就走了，王九龙低着头问张九龄，是我刚刚说的话，让你觉得不痛快了吗？

没有不痛快，有钱人家的少爷情窦初开，肯定是要海誓山盟给约定的，王九龙想要张九龄给自己约定，想要问清楚他对自己到底是什么感情。

2  
胡同口的女人个个都是身材好的，旗袍贴着身子露出细长的腿，黑色的鞋带绑在脚踝上，手绢勾人扑面而来的香水味让人心驰神往。

张九龄没事儿干了，从王九龙家里出来直奔这边来。那勾人的眼神已经有看向张九龄的了，锁定着张九龄就差把自己胸口的盘扣给解开。

干他娘的。

女人会浪叫，捏着胸口的肉就下意识地发出尖锐的声音，大口喘着气的，要张九龄把脸埋进那几两肉里来回甩一甩，最后张开嘴巴含住。

对于这样的女人张九龄是又爱又恨的，爱的是这样的女人太能够让他爽了，恨的是这些女人被多少的男人玩过了。如果王九龙能够会浪叫又让他爽就好了。

二者不可兼得，所以张九龄睡了王九龙，也依旧要来这里找女人。女人的洞口温热湿润，流着水的就差张开着张九龄的形状要张九龄进去。

这样的便宜张九龄要占的，他一路从下面把这个女人抱上楼抱上床来的，裤子脱了下去就是要干进去。大剌剌塞进去，张九龄发出一声咒骂来，掐着女人胸口的奶子捏得女人哇哇叫。

“啊，你总是这样粗鲁。”女人像濒死的鱼，垂着手臂但是口气是快乐的。窑子里的女人整天想的都是什么事情，不过就是男人、男人和男人。

头发发丝都凌乱着粘在奶子上，女人狼狈却有着别样的风情，他问张九龄：“你不是傍上了王家的少爷吗，怎么还来我们这里逛窑子？男人和女人，到底哪个好玩？”

“不都是操进去？”张九龄这时候有些厌烦了，他听到了王九龙这个名字。他瞬间没了想要调戏的意思，穿上裤子提了提裤腰带。

“张九龄，你喜不喜欢那个王九龙啊？”

喜欢，什么都上升到喜欢。张九龄当初是怎么搞上王九龙的。不过就是挑着水，看着那少爷躺在床上，玉体横陈的，香气袅袅。一时间迷了心窍上了他这个人而已，少爷初次开花苞，给了个不重要的下人，张九龄一开始也只是这样想着，为自己争口气，凭什么有钱人享受的东西他不能够尝尝这种感觉。

再有钱不是也让张九龄给操了吗，只是有些麻烦，被操熟了操乖了就黏在张九龄身后说要跟着张九龄一辈子。

张九龄能有什么出路，不过就是挑挑水，给别人当个小工，有了钱就去睡男人玩女人。双手插兜，嘴巴里还要叼着个狗尾巴草，痞里痞气的走在路上。

最混蛋的人是他了，最勾男人女人的也就是他了。现在他被问到，到底喜不喜欢王九龙。

3.  
不知道王九龙从哪里听到的张九龄在妓院里的诨话，说什么他喜欢玩女人的胸，喜欢掐女人的屁股。王九龙自己去做了一身旗袍，大腿处扣住了最上面一颗扣子，不知道他哪里挤出来的胸，不知道他怎么翘屁股的。

只是一周没见，王九龙就躺在床上，后背给着张九龄，屁股翘挺。他的眼睛含着水，像是就在等待着谁来，于是张九龄来了。

手从侧面摸过去，两只手摸到那里面的柔软，这样的柔软勾着张九龄，让张九龄直接撕开旗袍往上推。王九龙的屁股眼里都是水，浪荡十分，这满足了张九龄心中的那个理想，他要王九龙放荡又单纯，只能被他一个人操。

鸡巴蹭着穴口，直接撞进去，要撞散了王九龙。王九龙两只手抓着枕头，把枕头抓皱了，想到什么又转过身来。那鸡巴也跟着在他身体里转了一圈，两条长腿就那么分开，绕过张九龄的头。张九龄顺势舔着王九龙的阴茎，向上舔着，看着王九龙送上自己的胸。

“你的奶，怎么这样大了。”张九龄急切地扯掉王九龙的旗袍，被撕烂的旗袍只能够挂在腰间，上面和下面都不成样子。他伸出舌头舔着王九龙的胸，辗转几圈手指刮蹭着粉色的乳尖，把王九龙身上抓红。

深一道浅一道的印子。张九龄听见王九龙说：“你不爱我，你只是玩玩我。”

“又从哪里听出来的鬼话。”张九龄当然不会承认是自己说过得这样的话，“从哪听说的，所以就这样诱惑我？”

“诱惑了你，你就爱我吗？”王九龙双手勾着张九龄的脖子，仰着头去舔张九龄的嘴角，舔张九龄的下巴，最后咬了咬张九龄的喉结。

王九龙好像就会这样给张九龄下迷魂药。从前画道就是，张九龄被五迷三道了操爽了他，现在又因为王九龙舔了舔他的下巴放荡了一回就想要犹豫，想要好好爱这个人呢？

可是他是个下人呐，要和少爷在一起，他疯了？一定不会有结果的事情，两个人在一起，玩玩不就可以了。张九龄原本是这样想着的，所以他依旧去窑子，依旧来睡王九龙。

“都是那群臭女人在背后嚼舌头根，说我坏话。”张九龄又抓着王九龙的腰动了几下，“他妈的，他们在老子面前多忠贞，在外面就知道散我的名声。”

窑子里的女人不可信，有钱人家的富贵少爷也许单纯天真。眨一眨眼睛好像就愿意跟着张九龄走，私奔跑到一个谁都找不到的地方都可以。

傻子才会这样做，和最底层的人跑了，相信他们会给他不看重金钱的爱情。这些不过都是放屁，张九龄想要问王九龙，愿不愿意和他走，离开这里。他甚至都知道王九龙会说愿意，但是他不太愿意。

“你妈的，娶你是不是要花很多钱？”张九龄生气地退出来，他看着王九龙打着颤的两条腿爬向自己来。

他听见王九龙说，如果是哥哥你的话，我倒贴。

张九龄不知道自己到底有什么好，但是他知道王九龙就是个黏人精，谁对他好就把什么都给人家，认定这就是爱情。

Fin


End file.
